Chains
by Verbophobic
Summary: Bs title. This is a Leggy story Aragorn gets an impulse to look back to maybe, just maybe, see his lover one last time before he leaves. But he see something else, something none of then expect. Something that will change all of them... sucky sum. NO LONGER OPEN. ADOPTABLE.
1. Ownership

_**OK I'M TRYING A DIFFERENT APPROACH TO THIS LEGGY STORIE!!!! This starts right as they leave the city or whatever. About five minutes away is when this starts. Aragorn gets an impulse to look back to maybe, just maybe, see his lover one last time before he leaves. But he see something else, something none of then expect. Something that will change all of them for better or worse. No not a DID (Damsel in Distress), but probably nothing like you expect. lol sucky summary just continue to read please. ~Verbophobic.**_

_**All underlined words are elvish. Pig latin takes to long to type out.**_

_**Ok i got a really good laugh at a part in this story. i didn't know what to call what she was so i said i was going to cll her a BLARG. i did for a while, till i went threw and re read this and couldn't stop laughing at the stupidness. so i changed it, real good laugh though. And people i haven't read the books at all or seen the movies in about a year or so, so any help in any way would be greatly appreciated.**_

_**Disclaimer shit got it right....no i don't let me steal one from my failed Leggy story; brb... ah here it is! **__**disclaimer-don't own anything except my laptop and her,... hell i don't even own the computer, the school does.**_

Aragon looked back towards the city that held his lover. Although he knew he wouldn't see her, she probably could see him. Not intending to actually see anything he was quite surprised to see a horse bulleting towards them. "Legolas look someone approaches! Who is it?" Seeing the elf looking he went back to looking.

"It's Lord Elrond!" The language of man was used for everyones benefit. "His guards are behind him a bit. He slows, he- he wants us to wait a bit." And of course they waited. Aragorn patient the other man (Boramire) not so much. All hobbits looking uncomfortable on the big horses. The dwarf in front of Legolas shifting and grumbling obscenity. And the wizard looked knowing, of coarse he would be know, some how he always knew what was happening. When the lord was close enough for all to hear Legolas spoke. "What seems to be the problem My Lord?"

"No, no problem just- just a precaution. Giving you guys something uncontrollably powerful." He motioned to a serious looking guard. "Do not mistake her for anything innocent. Gandolf can explain later." The guard turned the horse. And there sat a girl that looked like she was comfortable. Her black hair fell in waves dow to her waist. She looked too short to be an elf, but had pointed ears. A pale skin tone completely contrasted with the dark cloths she wore. "She goes by Jordan." Opening one eye she looked at everybody taking them in. Not saying one word she closed her eye again.

Another guard grabbed the chain that was connected to the collar on her neck. Giving a slight tug she re-opened her eye, seeing who it was she closed her eye and didn't do anything. Cursing the guard gave a strong tug and still she didn't budge. "Jordan, get off the horse" Lord Elrond said. Still being quiet she slid off the horse.

Her arms were chained crossing her chest. Hands rested on her shoulders, the actual chain crossed in the back and went to the front. It wrapped around her waist several times before each chain wrapped around each leg. The chain locked around the ankles then connected the the other. Meeting in the middle it goes back up to her neck and lock to her collar. Looking indifferent the girl kept her eyes closed as if this was the normal way to look, like chains were normal. "Guard give her to Legolas. Gimli i suggest you ride with Aragorn, She has a dislike towards dwarfs."

He obliged. "Jordan listen carefully. That is Legolas, I'm giving you to him." She only grunted. "He is your _owner_ now. She won't listen unless i give 'ownership' of her over." He told Legolas. "She hardly likes any race. But elves seem to always be her favorite."

"What is the meaning of this Lord?" Legolas asked sharply.

"She will help you survive. There are rules tough, she will tell you most of them when she is ready a few I am aloud to tell you, others i can. That is a rule. Don't say anything yet. Listen first."

"1)Don't tell every rule. only rules 1-7

2)Don't touch the collar.

3)No taking the chains off unless to fight. Or unless she says otherwise.

4)One _owner_ only

5)Each owner at least 2 months.

6)Touch in anyway that she doesn't want, you die.

and

7)It's Jordan not Milady."

"Her rules not mine but she will help you guys a lot on this quest. She wa-" A growl cut him off. "Legolas just accept, please."

"Fine." The other elf looked as troubled as Legolas. Jordan started to walk to him. The guard tossed the chain as close to Legolas as possible. But it didn't reach, she continued to walk anyway. "What are we to do about her? Oh." He realized why Gimli had to move onto Aragorns horse. Reaching down he pulled the girl up on to the back of his horse like how she was on the guards horse. "Is there anything else Elrond?"

moving in so only Legolas could hear "Don't ever 'give' her away unless she asks. She has been 'given' too many times. She requested to go, and to go she must have an 'owner' that is why i 'gave' her to you. She will explain when she is ready." And with that the lord elf left.

"Odd, Gandolf?" The hobbit Frodo inquired.

"Do you want me to explain Jordan?" A slight nod that was almost invisible. "Her race is unknown. But from what i understand she is loyal to only who she wants and her _owner_. She won't listen unless you are announced as her _owner_."

"Why?" The ever curious Pippin asked.

"I don't really know Pippin. Only Elrond knew, and he said he wouldn't tell because he won't break the rules." Gandolf muttered.

"So Milady Jordan, how long have you known Lord Elrond?" Merry asked. Getting no reply he continued to try and drill an answer out of her. "Ok you win. I give up Milady. Sorry to bother you."

"Jordan. No Milady, just Jordan." Was all the girl said before closing her eyes and looking like before. Except this time, she had a slight smirk on her face.

Merry gasped. "She speaks!"

"Well why wouldn't she Merry? You were being annoying so she wasn't going to answer you. Right Milady?" Pippin pipped up. with no answer he grunted and let the conversation die, but Merry had other ideas.

"Is he right Jordan?" Merry asked.

"No he isn't. It is because, like Elrond said, my name is Jordan not Milady. Rule 7."


	2. Friend

_**OK i feel as though no one likes me right now so this well, idk but w.e. Read please. OBAGANOSE!!! ok i now know what her race is. it is called Obaganose (ah-bah-guh-noose). Don't ask where the hell i got that from just go with it please. Just so you know, i did make it up.**_

The girl was silent for most of the ride only answering the hobbits. And Legolas, her new 'master' as she called him. Not liking to be called master he told her not to address him so. But not knowing what else to call him she said nothing. after getting the camp was set up the girl slid down off the horse, her chains clinking slightly, and walked over to a tree to sit down.

Aragorn noticed this and went to sit by her. "Jordan, would you like to come over and eat with us?" Her eyes flashed to Legolas and back. "He wouldn't care, i have known him most of my life." She didn't move. "Just so you know my name is Aragorn."

"And mine is Jordan, but of course you knew that. How close are you two?" Curiosity about her new owner took over, as it always did when she was given.

Aragorn looked surprised, then he looked glad that he finally got a reply out of her. "To each other we are brothers. He has lived a lot longer then me but we know each other like you can see the back of your own hands." No reply came from her so he continued. "He is a good man, this thing with him being an 'owner' is new and different to him. He doesn't know how to act. Got any tips?"

"How does he treat you, his 'brother'?"

"He looks after my back and i his. He would give his life for mine, i know."

"What about you? Your life for his."

"Gladly."

"Tell him to treat me like that. Only don't give his life for mine." he nodded solemnly. "And Aragorn, even on the darkest of nights you don't need a light to see your hand; you know how it is and where you put it." With that she closed her eyes, her way of saying, this conversation is over.

"Who is to have first watch?" Gandolf asked.

"Gandolf i shall." Legolas replied. When everyone was asleep Jordan moved to where he was. "Hello Jordan." Kindness was evident in his words. "Is there something i can help you with?"

"May i have this watch?" She said bluntly.

"S-sure. Want me to remove the chains from your hands so if anything happens you can fight?" Clearly surprised he didn't know what else to say. When she nodded He had one question. "How."

"In the back there is a clip." And sure enough there was the clip. Once that was unhooked the chains went into four separate pieces. Her hands reached down and separated the chains holding her feet together. "Sleep Mas- sleep when the time arises i shall wake you."

"Ok. And Jordan just call me Legolas." He got up and left.

"Legolas, what a beautiful name." She mumbled When he was out of hearing rang and unaware that Aragorn was awake and heard her.

Soon the ranger found sleep. And shortly after that Jordan's master slept. For hours nothing happened. Sitting there alone got her to thinking. She wondered why these last two 'masters' were so different from everyone else. Just stuff about her previous and current master went threw her mind until she herd a twig snap. Some leaves rustled, recognizing the foot steps she did nothing. When they were close enough to hear she spoke. "Hello Frodo, can i help you?"

"Sorry i didn't mean to disturb you." He turned to leave.

"Sit." She ordered, knowing full well the tiny man would. "Legolas, do you know anything of him?"

"I'm sorry i don't" HE said sitting. "I do know of the other hobbits." He offered. Her curious gaze landed on him. Silently asking why he was awake and to tell of the other hobbits. "I have trouble sleeping. There is Sam..." For about an hour he talked of Sam, Merry, Pippin, Bilbo (who she had met and quite enjoyed talking to when she was in Rivendell), the Shire, and many other things she never heard of but enjoyed hearing all the same. "...And he did that on his 111th birthday!"

She spoke for the first time. "Wow that must have been something to see. What's it like Frodo? To have all these people who care about you? Your friends sound more like the definition of family to me. They are willing to risk their life for you, you know. That's why they are here right?"

"I don't know how to answer that. Almost all my life that's how it has been. First with my parents, then mothers family and then Bilbo. And Sam's, like i said, been our gardener and my friend for years."

"I often wonder what it is like to have little brothers. I had one once but when reaching a certain age we cut all ties to our family. I'm Sorry Frodo but i must wake the others to get ready to leave. I loved talking to you, maybe when i have watch and you are awake we can continue to talk. Or even just enjoy each others company."

"I would like that too Jordan." With they they went separate ways, him to wake the hobbits and her to wake Legolas.

Shaking Legolas gently she woke him up. Looking at the sky he looked alarmed. "What time is it? Who did you wake up for the second shift? Where is everyone else?" His panic quickly evaporated when he saw Gandolf standing behind her. "Gandolf, alright. I thought you were going to wake me after your watch."

Legolas started packing up and noticed she had her hands held up to him. "Chain me back up."

He obliged but chained he up differently this time. He had her hands in front of her instead of crossed across her chest. it still wrapped around her waist and legs though. he didn't chain her feet together, to make it easier for her to walk. "Why the chains?" He asked innocently.

"Shows we have been caught and are controlled not catching and controlling" Was her simple answer.

"Do you honestly need the chains though?"

"Gives our race a sense of, um, security i guess you can call it." She started to help him put the stuff on a horse. "What i mean is with out the chains we fell a bit, vulnerable and too tough; if you know what i mean."

"Gandolf never told us what your race was." he stated but left it a bit questionable.

"We are called many things. Our true race name is too hard to put in any language or translate from the original. It is long and bulky. The best we could do is Obaganose. Only the first nine letters there are about 537 letters in the original name." With that she turned and walked over to Aragorn and started helping put his stuff on a pony.

"Elf," He turned to see dwarf. "What is she?" He didn't really like the dwarf but he would put up with him.

"A friend i guess. I don't really trust her fully yet but, if what Lord Elrond said, then she would be a good ally. Does that answer you question dwarf?"

The short man gave a chortle. "Yes it is good enough, Legolas."

This time the elf and dwarf shared a horse; and Aragorn and Jordan shared one, though it took a lot of convincing to get the girl to leave Legolas' side she did in the end. For hours on end She didn't talk. When taking a break she climbed into a tree to watch. She was obviously sulking about riding arrangements. "What are we to do about her?" Aragorn asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah her sulking is wearing me down" Gimli grumbled

"I don't know, maybe we should put her back on the horse with me. Although i would rather her with Aragorn, he would be able to protect her better." The three continued to talk about what they would do with her.

"Jordan," It was Frodo. she opened both her eyes and looked at him with a curious gaze. "You could ride with me, if you want i mean." Legolas Heard for he looked over at them. to her this was a three way fork in the road. She could convince them by sulking the whole day to let her ride with her mas- Er Legolas, she could ride with Aragorn, Or she could ride with her friend. _'__**Friend**__. I've never had a friend before.'_ She thought. _'If alright with ma-Legolas i would like to ride with and protect him.'_ Her decision made she looked at the men who had quieted.

"May I Legolas?"

"If it stops her insane sulking i say let her." the dwarf who's name escaped her said.

"I agree with Gimli here Legolas, let her." Aragorn identified the dwarf.

"Are you sure Jordan?" Legolas asked and when she nodded he sighed in relief. "It is perfectly fine with me."


	3. Field, and Mountain

_**This chapter is of where (in the movie) the birds come then it skips to the mountains then to Moria. Moria (THE MINES OR WHAT EVER! you know the place with the giant fish thingy, shit i think is like an octopus.) starts where they are not wasting time with the door, skipping that part, but where they realize it no longer is a mine but a tomb. YAY FOR NUMA NUMA WHOO! Oh and if i don't start getting reviews on this story, even anonymous ones, i will stop posting it online. I **_**write**_** ths for myself, i **_**post**_** this for all Legolas fans.**_

When they later stopped that night she took first watch again. And early in the morning Frodo came to sit by her they didn't say much. The silence spoke for both of them. And again when she woke Legolas fretted about who took watch. When Aragorn told him to calm down and that he took watch after her, did the girls master calm down. Today she willingly agreed to ride with Aragorn. "Why did you lie to him and tell him you took watch after me?"

"I woke up and saw you keeping watch for us all. Did you do that the other night also?"

"Yeah i lightly sleep most of the time we ride and I don't need a quarter of the sleep elves do."

"Rest then. Get your strength up." Was all the ranger said to her comment, and she did just that. They had traveled far for two days, Letting everyone and the horses rest in a field they were actually enjoying themselves. They released the horse's, not being able to take them any further. But kept the pony Bill. Boromire was trying to teach the Merry and Pippin how to use their swords. Frodo and Aragorn were watching and laughing. Sam was cooking. And Legolas was watching Jordan. Gandolf was talking to Gimli. Jordan spaced out for what to her felt like half a second, then all she heard was Aragorn yell "HIDE!!!!" She stiffened, _'what did I miss?!?!'_ kept running threw her mind.

Frozen she didn't move. She was the picture of terrified at that moment. Felling someone grab her hand she threw herself, and them, underneath a rock. "Jordan, are you alright?" The voice was of Legolas. "Jordan?" He questioned in a whisper. The birds shot passed, they were gone as fast as they appeared. Crawling out from under the rock she heard Gandolf faintly whisper something.

Hearing nothing else but murmurs she started to pack. It looked as if she was in a daze, and she was; sort of. She was in a slight daze, but mainly in thought. Her _Master_ had to save _her_. _'Imbecile! I'm such an imbecile. How could i let him do that? Risk himself for me! No, never again. _I'm _supposed to be protecting _him._ Not the other way around. I'm so stupid! There is no insult in any language for what i am. Letting my master protect me, I disgust even myself.'_ Thoughts like these floated around Jordan's mind all the rest of the day.

When night came the thoughts stayed. Going up a mountain she kept close to her master, refusing to call him by anything else in her mind. Self punishment. Not talking a peep once since they left the camp, she was surprised when Legolas spoke to her. "Eat." Her look must of tipped him off that something was wrong. "Not once in the last week have i seen you eat."

"Elrond and Gandolf never told you guys?" She questioned not only Legolas but the rest of them. The looks she received, even form the wizard, told her they weren't informed. "I have no need to. Food tastes good but is un-necessary for my body." Contemplating telling them about not needing more than an hour of sleep, she was silent.

"We shall continue to go up the mountain." Gandolf cut in. "Legolas, remove the chains from her body." Seeing her about to protest he continued. "The path that lies ahead requires you to remove the chains and not put them back on till we reach the end of our travels. Far too dangerous now." Legolas started to remove the chains from her wrists and ankles.

"How do i remove the collar?"

Before Gandolf could answer Jordan cut in. "You don't, it is put on us at 'Birth'. Only removed to be replaced. Nor do you remove the chain on it. Gandolf, do you have my weapons?"

Without saying a word she was handed a belt, two short swords, a two handed long sword, a bow, arrows, a cloak, thirteen knifes, and boots. No one but Gandolf notices the girls attire till now. She had on a black tunic, black pants, what appeared to be random straps, and nothing else. She strapped two knifes to each thigh. Pulled on the boots and put a knife in each boot. Putting a knife strapped to each bicep, and a knife upside down on each forearm so that when unclipped they could easily fall into her palms. she strapped the last three to her back.

Jordan pulled the quiver of arrows over the knifes on her back. Then she set her bow on the ground. The short swords were put on her waist on either side. And the sword got strapped to her left hip. Picking up the bow to continuously carry it in her hands. Only now did Jordan notice her onlookers. As she finally pulled on the cloak she spoke. "Is something wrong?"

"Why so many swords, and knifes?" Gimli asked.

"As a child i had nothing else to do, so i practiced with knifes. Brother thought that since i was getting older he should teach me how to use swords. As i grew more older mother thought it fit for 'women' to not use swords or knifes so she taught me the bow."

"How good are you? I thought that if mortals tried to use more than one weapon they won't master any of them." Gimli pointed out.

"Who say's I'm Mortal? But normally, yes. And I'm very young to be truthful. Only 23 human years. So normally, again, yes. But our race fighting is our _thing_. You know like dwarfs' _thing_ is mining. Ours is fighting styles. Normally one or two, sometimes three."

"Your not mortal?" Merry questioned.

"No. My race, put as simply as possible, is called Obaganose."

"Odd."

Not wanting to talk anymore she started to walk forward. "Am i Going to Mordor alone?" was the last thing she said as she continued to walk. Hearing foot steps she slowed her speed to a crawl.

The cold snow pelted the Fellowship. Jordan, seeing her master go to the front she, raced to the front where Legolas was. She was edgy. Standing on top of the snow along side him she looked all around for any type of threat. Seeing none she relaxed just a bit. He looked out off the side of the mountain, strait ahead as if there was something invisible. "There is a foul voice on the air." He spoke to no one.

"It's Sauron!" Gandolf hollered. Jordan saw rocks falling and pulled her master back, away from the edge of the horrid mountain.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled to Gandolf. "Gandolf, we must turn back!"

"No." Gandolf replied. Then started to speak in a different language. The other voice became more clear to Jordans' ears.

A lightning bolt hit the mountain. Snow came piling down to them. Legolas pulled Gandolf and pushed him towards the inside of the path. Once again she grabbed and pulled Legolas with her. Only this time she lost her footing. Pushing him towards Gandolf she fell to the ground and crawled into a ball.

Not able to see or hear anything she didn't move. She could tell that the snow stopped falling but she was stuck and couldn't get out.

Legolas refused to let go of the chain that was on Jordans neck as they were pilled with snow. Quickly Legolas got out pulled the dwarf Gimli up and into the air he started to dig Jordan out. He knew she wouldn't be able to do it herself. Seeing her chain glinting on the ground where he momentarily dropped it, He followed it giving a slight yank here and there. Finally digging to where the girl was stuck her pulled her up by grabbing the back of her cloak and shirt, and tugging. She looked like she was sulking. He heard Frodo say, "We will go threw the mines."


	4. Morior

Being in a sulk most of the time to the mines, Jordan thought. "_Mellon._" Gandalf's voice caught her attention. '_Friend_'. The gates opened. Walking with the rest of them, she halted outside the door.

An odor that was all too familiar to Jordan reached her nose. Silently unsheathing out her two short swords, she crouched a bit. Her teeth were bared, eyes narrowed to just a slit. "_Lokey!_" she hissed the word for 'death' in her own tongue.

Aragorn noted her odd behavior and drew his sword, too. He was about to mention something to the others but was stopped by the sight that lay before him. Gandalf turned his staff into a light and her could see what Jordan smelled. Bodies of dwarves were strewn all over. "This is no mine. It's a tomb," Boromire spoke.

Pulling an arrow out of a body, Legolas examined it and spoke one short word: "Goblins."

"_Libogs._" Aragorn shot her a quick, questioning look. "Goblins in my native tongue."

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here," Boromire said. "Now get out of here. Get out!"

The hobbits started to yell Frodo's name. Quickly pulling one of them out of the reach of another tentacle, Jordan raced towards Frodo. The thing picked Frodo up into the air. "Strider!" Sam basically yelped. Getting right under Frodo, her sword sheathed, she looked up. An arrow shot into the tentacle that held her friend.

Then all focus was lost in a fight that ensued. Catching Frodo when he fell, she handed him to Aragorn. They all rushed into the cave. The thing tried to follow, but all it did was destroy the entrance. Feeling a bit sullen, she asked Frodo: "Are you alright, _Endif_?"

"Y-yeah," was all the reply she got from him. He then rushed to Sam's side.

"You did well Jordan," Aragorn told her, "but keep your guard up."

"Always, _Endif._"

"What does that mean?"

"Friend."


End file.
